Leo Vermillion
History: Leo was created by the Order through many years of megitech development. He was built as the "perfect" weapon against the Demon Lord. He was the Order's greatest success, but also their greatest failure. After being created, he helped push back the Demon Lord's armies with the hep of a Valkyrie named Sona. He had one person whom he cared deeply for and that was his superior and the one to whom he served. This person was a girl that he called "V." V was the love of his life and he did anything she asked him to do, whether it was beneficial to the Order or to her. The two had a child together; a boy that they named Rex. However, after V was captured by a Vampire, Leo went berserk. He followed her trail, leaving behind the bodies of those that tried to stop him. When he got to the Vampire's mansion, it was too loate. V had already been turned into a Vampire. In a fit of rage, he killed the head Vampire. V then had to stop Leo from killing the Vampire's children. After he had calmed, they took over the mansion and its residents as their own, Leo continuing to serve under V. It lasted for many years until the Order lead a massive assault of the mansion. Everyone was killed on both sides of the battle, Leo being the last. After killing all of the Order soldiers, he took his own life. This was not his destined end however, as his spirit became connected to a holy object in the Order. Any who wielded the object had the power to command Leo's spirit. The item feel through the hands of many people, all of which were killed by Leo, having been deemed unworthy of his service. The object soon became viewed as cursed and was buried, only to be rediscovered by an agent of the Demon Lord. The item was brought to the Demon Lord herself, who tried to command Leo's soul. Naturally, Leo tried to kill the Demon Lord, but her abilities had grown stronger than what he was made to handle. He soon submitted to her rule and became her servant and agent. He was used to regain the Demon Lord's previous standing from before Leo had pushed her back. She then commanded him to go out and seek a woman. Leo refused at first, but the Demon Lord used the power of the holy artifact to compel him. Leo found a young girl in a burned down town in Order territory. She was the only survivor of the attack, but was still horribly burned. Leo took her to the Demon Lord to be mended, but instead of treatment, the Demon Lord infested her with Demonic Energy to make her into a Succubus. The Demon Lord then gave her to Leo to take care of as if she were his own. Leo brought his new adoptive daughter to his mansion in Zipangu to live there in peace while he stayed on the front lines. Leo was approached by a girl by the name of Newla. She had tried to kill Leo, but due to him already being dead, he instead tried to help Newla to move on from her creator. The attempts failed as she had left him through blue flames. Newla came to apologize later with a girl named Canon, but Canon seemed to not like Leo so she pulled Newla away after the apology. As Leo traveled a town on the edge of the war, he met an energetic girl named Sushi. After chatting with her a bit, Leo noticed that the Demon Armies were about to move in and he led Sushi out of town, only for her to change into a male named Suit. Suit seemed to consider Leo a friend and went home with him, meeting his daughter and staying the night. Suit left in the morning, promising to return with goods for Leo. One day, Leo felt his relic change hands and went to investigate. He met this new holder at her home, only to find that it was a Lilim. Despite the Lilim being one of his sub-mistresses, he attacked her, damaging both of her arms. However, to his surprise, the Lilim wielded her sword in her mouth with great skill and determination. She was even able to stave off some of his more powerful attacks. This earned great respect as he laid down his arms and vowed his service to the Lilim, who named herself Usagi. The name rang familiar to Leo as the Demon Lord's viciously rebellious daughter who was also responsible for the death of one of her own sisters by her own hands. He didn't not question her though, as he viewed her as his new owner. Category:Characters